Time Stands Still
by Greasy Slimeballs
Summary: [one shot] Tonight she’ll forget that she doesn’t have a future. She’ll pretend that she’s a normal teenager living a normal day. Time stand still, and for once, she’s glad of that. [HannahBright]


****

I'm coming back to right a one-shot about Hannah. Her character is simple and fun to get to know. She makes the show, Everwood, creative and funny. I love Bright, too. Actually, I like the two of them together; they're really cute together.

Title: Time Stands Still

Rating: G

Genre: Drama/Angst

Summary: Tonight, she'll forget that she doesn't have a future. She'll pretend that she's a normal teenager living a normal day. Time stand still and for once, she's glad of that. (Hannah:Bright)

Time Stands Still

Standing in the cold, she clasped her hand tightly around the coat. Her hair was curlier than ever, but at that moment, she didn't care. She had other things to worry about than her hair, or even boys. No, bigger problems were at stake; bigger problems that involved with life and death.

Watching her two giggly neighbors— Anna and Chloe— , she almost wished she could be like them. It was weird; weeks ago, she didn't care about being someone else, but now, it seemed different. These girls had lived their lives without any care; it was if they took their lives for granted. Unlike her, she had to live her life with complications: trips to the doctors, sympathetic neighbors and friends, and the risk of losing her life.

Ever where she went, she would hear the whispers of: "Isn't that the sick girl," or, "Poor girl, she was always an angel." How could the town gossipers not know that she had ears? She heard the frantic whispers of her classmates and sometimes, she would catch her friends or family whisper about her. It was if she was a walking display, not a person.

Walking toward the pond, she looked at her reflection in the slightly frozen pond. The cold had glossed a rose color on her cheeks, so that they were a nice pink. Also the winter's doing, snow had fallen from the sky, landing in her hair. To her, she looked hopeless, but to him— he had watched her from afar— , she was a magnificent, yet ordinary, teenager; a teenager that had secret ambition that would one day change the world.

With the snow crunching beneath his feet, he headed toward the girl. She didn't notice him; for she was too busy to detect anything. All of this changed, because at that exact moment, he tapped her on the shoulder. Turning around, she saw _him_, the only person who didn't give her sympathetic looks; the only looks that he gave her were of understanding.

There was silence for a few minutes, until he realized her eyes were on a pair of two girls. Giggling hysterically, they made their way across the street; each one of them too carefree for the girl. She sighed as they traipsed into their house.

"I'll never know what it's like," she whispered.

"To be like one of them?" he asked.

"Yes. I suppose."

"You don't want to be like them. They're silly girl who don't have futures. I bet in ten years, they'll have no husband, fifty children from their juvenile decisions that they made, and only a small amount of money to live on. You'll have a college degree, a husband, and children, if you want them."

"That'd be nice…if only I could live that long."

"Don't think that way."

"How should I be, then? Positive and carefree, like those girls over there?"

"Just for tonight, pretend you'll live many years and you'll grow old with your husband. Right now, live as if you lived before: a smart, funny, and beautiful life. For right now, time stands still and nothing's stopping you from choosing on how you want to live your life."

She looked at him and stared at the starry sky. For tonight, she would be Hannah Small: a normal teenager girl who had a future; two best friends, Ephram and Amy; and a boy who believed she could do anything she wanted— even if it meant pretending she had a future.

"Bright?"

"Yes, Hannah."

At that very second, she wrapped her arms around his torso. Smiling, he put his arms around her. Unbeknownst to Hannah, a tear slipped from his eye and landed on the snow. He knew she wouldn't live long, but she was strong, and together they would get through this.

But he would push that from his mind, because what mattered at that moment was Hannah. For tonight, he would try to support her. For tonight, she would pretend everything was the same. For tonight, both of them would hold each other close and know that time would take care of it's problems. For time stands still.

****

-Fin-


End file.
